


Christmas Jammies

by kribban



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fatherhood, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kribban/pseuds/kribban
Summary: The last five Christmases had been awfully quiet.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Star Trek Ships Advent Calender 2019





	Christmas Jammies

Leonard handled this Christmas the same way he'd done it for the last five years. He ignored it.

Drank a bit too much, lost Jim's invitation to dinner and scheduled a shift on Christmas Day. 

It was easier than the alternative.

Around six pm, Jim showed up, bright-eyed and dressed in civvies. He pressed a wrapped Christmas-gift in Leonard's hand and wiggled his eyebrows seductively. 

”You sure you don't want to come? Uhura's lecturing Spock and we're cooking Duck L'Orange. You eat duck, don't you?”

Leonard fingered the package and thought about a purple Christmas stocking and a small tree crammed into a tiny apartment. ”No, that's all right. It's good to have some peace and quiet.” 

The last five Christmases had been _awfully_ quiet. 

Jim leaned against the counter and rubbed one of his palms with his thumb.”Listen, I'm sure she's fine, Bones.”

Leonard swallowed thickly. ”Yeah, I don't doubt that.”

Knowing the man Jocelyn had married, he had probably bought half a department store's worth of gifts for Joanna. Anything to win the Dad of the Year award. Not like Leonard was a hot contestant for the prize.

”You warned her we'd be out of comm range.” Jim continued softly ”In a few weeks, we'll have cleared the interference, and you-”

”I used to get her new pajamas every Christmas,” Leonard said sharply and started tearing Jim's gift open with the ferocity of a hyena. ”I had to. Kids grow out of clothes faster than you can blink. The last one was blue with white snowflakes.”

”Sounds cute,” Jim smiled, not at all put off by Leonard's sudden display of aggression. ”She was eight, right?” 

Leonard nodded silently. Joanna had been eight years old the last time they'd celebrated Christmas together. A lifetime ago, now. 

”You can get her summer jammies on Deep Space Five if you want. Send them back with one of the freighters?” 

Their pitstop on DS5 was scheduled a month from now, and the mail service took about four months from there to Earth. Jim was good at doing the math, but then again, Leonard had always known that.

”She's thirteen, Jim. Don't think she wears pajamas anymore.” 

Leonard turned the box of cufflinks over in his hands. They were light blue and would go well with his one civilian dress shirt. ”These are nice, Jim. Thanks.”

Jim just smiled and tapped the counter with his fingers before turning to leave. ”If we get any left-overs, I'll send them your way.” 

Jim was great like that. He offered but never pushed. 

Leonard discarded the wrapping paper and went back to his station. One Christmas he might take Jim up on his offer, but for now, it felt good just knowing it was on the table.


End file.
